


Damian and Jon - Blind Child

by AceofEnder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Damian makes a friend, that friend happens to be a chatty supportive small-fry
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 31





	Damian and Jon - Blind Child

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: DAMIAN AND JON ARE NOT ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED IN THIS WORK, I MAY WRITE THEM AS ROMANCE, BUT THIS IS MERELY TO SHOW THEM BEGINNING AS FRIENDS. THEY ARE WRITTEN AS I HAVE SEEN THEM, DAMIAN IS 13 AND JON IS 10 HERE.

“Catch!” They yelled cheerfully. “Hey, over here!” “You look great haha” “This isn’t fair you two!” He heard the children around him yell, laugh, giggle out happily. And it infuriated him. “None of them should be so carefree.” Damian bit his words quietly to himself. It had been two months since he, Alfred, had enrolled Damian in simple classes. Alfred was well aware he didn’t need the academic portion of schooling, he caught onto his studies rather quickly, but it didn’t take a genius to see he was rather closed off. He was surrounded by loud hyperactive kids and teenagers, all running around playing, throwing things, and yelling. It was childish, and he didn’t understand why anyone considered it “fun”.

He snapped the light lead pencil between his fingers and shot up from his seat. “BE QUIET YOU HEATHENS!” He snapped holding an aggressive hand out towards another child. “Mr. Wayne! Sit down, now! You will be seeing the headmaster after your class, now quiet down and take your seat.” His teacher barked at him. “…Yes ma’am” He responded in a monotone voice. He sat in his own thoughts, wondering how many minutes, hours, had passed since the scolding. Until finally, the bell rang, and they were released. He stood up grabbing his bag and shoving his supplies in, he threw them in without care, beginning to walk out the door before hearing a loud “AHEM.” He turned to see his teacher tapping her foot with an eyebrow raised. “I…sorry miss, I’ll head to the headmaster’s office now.” He nodded to her and turned, before she grabbed his wrist and softened her tone.

“You aren’t going to the headmaster. Damian. What’s going on with you lately?” She spoke calmly, worried over the clearly annoyed boy. “Nothing Miss, my apologies for my reactions earlier.” He mumbled to her. She smiled lightly “You know that’s not what I meant, you’ve been in 4 fights in the past week, you’ve spoken out with violence in my class 3 times, and you’ve dazed off into your thoughts more than I can count.” He looked down towards the floor with hesitation as she continued. “You’re a good student Damian, but I worry when you get like this. Are there issues at home? Mental struggles maybe? Any big change out of the norm?” She questioned him, concerned but using a calm tone. He genuinely believed her when she said she was worried. “I’m sorry miss, I’m just not very good at well, talking.” He uttered the last part under his breath but she heard nonetheless.

She gave him a small smile before speaking “Go home and rest Damian, there’s someone I’d like you to meet tomorrow after class, maybe you’ll get along with him.” He scoffed a quiet “Doubt it.” But nodded to her anyway before turning and exiting the classroom. He walked out of the school’s large doors, covering his eyes with his forearm and wincing. “Tch, far too bright here.” He mumbled annoyed.

He started to walk home, the thought on his mind, why would his teacher want him to meet someone? It was clear he wasn’t a very social person so what was the point? He kicked a rock with his foot while mumbling, until he heard a sharp “Ow! Hey! Oh, sorry for being in your way!” He looked up upon hearing the exclamation of pain, to see a lanky kid with black hair. “He looks like he can only be a few years younger than me, he’s so skinny and small though.” Damian thought to himself. The boy gave him a dorky slanted grin and held his hand out before exclaiming “Hi! I’m Jonathan, but you can call me Jon!” “God this kid is so cheery” He shook his hand hesitantly “Yeah, yeah, well uh I’m Damian I guess.”

Jon gave him a large smile before pulling his hand back. “Hey, do you want to be friends? I don’t really know anyone here, but you seem really nice” The younger boy started to ramble excitedly, Damian didn’t really hear all of it but sighed and nodded. “I guess we can be friends, you really don’t know anyone here if you think I’m nice huh? I literally hit you with a rock on our first meeting.” He muttered in a monotone voice. Jon simply smiled and shrugged “I mean yeah, but you seem nice anyway! I mean, you are still listening to me so you can’t be that mean right?” He laughed softly at Damian’s slight look of shock. Jon patted his back softly before looking at him, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. “Hey! Do you live around here?” Damian nodded before Jon continued “Does that mean you know where a good ice cream shop is?!” The paler boy asked eagerly, slightly flailing his hands to himself trying not to be too hyper, it wasn’t working that well.

“Mhm, would you like to go get some?” He offered, his voice getting quieter and more awkward with every word. “Sure! I’d love to! Oh, but don’t you need to be going home from school?” Jon asked, as quick as ever. Damian simply gave him a small smile, before shaking his head lightly. “GREAT! LET’S GO!” Damian shushed him before chuckling and leading to his favorite place for ice cream. “Richard and Todd introduced me to this place.” Damian mumbled to him, Jon giving a slight curious look of confusion. “Who are they??” “Ah. They’re my brothers, they’re…nice” He hesitated a bit before letting it out and laughing. “Anyway, what flavor would you like Jon? I’m buying.” He got out before Jon could ask more questions, testing out the boy’s name before deciding he approved.

“Uhhhh. How about… cherry on a cone? With sprinkles?” Jon questioned before Damian repeated the order, ordering a scoop of vanilla in a waffle bowl. “Sprinkles? Isn’t that a bit childish?” Dami asked him softly. Jon just shrugged innocently and responded “Well, maybe, but isn’t the important part to do what you like?” He smiled before grabbing their orders from the counter. Damian just stared at Jon for a moment in awe “I…I’m not sure I get it.” But he found himself content with the boy’s happiness. He took a bite of the vanilla ice cream and savored it, before turning to Jon and attempting not to laugh at the sticky mess on his new friend’s face.

“Whargh are ou starimgh at?” Jon asked, before swallowing the cold dessert and repeating what he said. He just shook his head and said “Nothing, just thinking we might be good friends.” Jon’s eyes lit up and he grinned at the older one beside him. They spent the rest of the day arguing over the best superheroes, who could win at Cheese Viking, and what the best activities were. Eventually they were playing at the manor, Tim noticed he had a friend over and made sure to keep everyone else busy, except Alfred; who was very happy at the recent discovery that Dami had a friend now. 

The next day after class Damian’s teacher pulled him into another classroom where he saw a familiar tiny dark-haired boy, waving with a grin. The teacher gave them each a puzzled look “Do you know each other??” She asked them curiously. They exchanged a look before smiling and responding to her “You could say that.”

“Damian, this is Mr. Kent’s son, Jon.” Dick started to say before Jon jumped at Damian giving him a hug and a grin. “Dami??? Do you know him?” Damian laughed and hugged him back before turning to Dick. “You could say that.”


End file.
